tuff puppy mision elite
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: pasado 2 años y los agentes volvieron al caso pero la tropa de plata tendrán que enfrentar la mision mas grandes de sus vidas ¿ cual es la mision ? lo sabran ahora
1. Chapter 1

**el reencuentro **

parís Francia 00:23

kitty estaba sentada con su compañera francesa noemi ,mientras esperaban su cena se ponen a conversar

kitty : ya han pasado 2 años de la ultima vez que lo vi y lo estraño

noemi : si se lo que dices , tanto tiempo que se separaron es triste

kitty : si nuestra ultima mision juntos el me dijo que era peligroso que este con el

mientras las amigas estaban esperando su cena y noemi se levanta para ir al baño , en ese entonces se escucha un disparo y corre al baño al ver a su amigo con un tiro en el pecho

kitty : ¿ que paso ?¿ quien te hizo esto ?

noemi : fue...fue... fue...

carmen : fui yo ¿algun problema ? , me llaman la doctora ciclop o puedes llamarme carmen como quieras tu

kitty ataca pero ella se tira por la ventana y de lejos dice

carmen : vuelve a donde estabas o mataremos a tus amigos tu lo decides

kitty : john y dudley... ESTAN EN PELIGRO

egipto africa

dudley caminaba en la calle y se detiene en un puesto de comida rapida y el vendedor lo mira a los ojos ,dudley sospecha y toma su arma pero el lo toma del cuello a dudley

dudley : ¿quien eres tu mamon ?

doc: soy el doctor saitbot y soy quien te asecinara jajaja

dudley : no lo creo ( haciendo palanca al piso y dejando inmovilizado)

saitbot : eres muy predecible pero ve a ver a tus compañeros o los matare tu decides

el doctor saitbot sale de la toma y usa su lanza garfio y desaparece en la noche

dudley : no lo creo que pasa aqui , pero john y kitty deben estar en peligro ,sera mejor que los encuentre antes que ellos ¿ quizas sea una trampa o no?

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**el viaje**

des`pues de su encuentro con el doctor saitbot dudley tomo su comunicador para llamar a sus amigos

dudley : kitty , kitty contesta , oh no atiende ,ya se john el debe contestarme

johnny contesta

john : si que pasa ,ah dudley como estas ?

dudley : bien y tu ?

john : ahh no me quejo pero aquí en asía es medio aburrido

dudley : me gustaría charlar contigo pero hay un pequeño problema

john : ¿cual?

dudley : intentaron matarme esta noche tu estas bien verdad?

john : no, a mi me atacaron también y dijeron algo raro

dudley : ¿que volvieras a donde perteneces a tus amigos moriran o algo asi?

john : si como lo sabes ?

dudley : ami me lo dijeron pero ire para allá de inmediato

john : no te moleste llegare mañana temprano te veré en tu hotel

dudley : ah eso es genial , te veré mañana adiós

dudley se dirige a su habitación y escucha un ruido que viene del interior y entra pateando la puerta pero no hay nadie , en ese momento alguien lo derriba por detras

saitbot : a hola agente puppy , no se moleste le quite su arma , le adverti que se fuera pero le dare una ultima oportunidad si quiere salvar al mundo en estos papeles esta la informacion que nesecita

dudley : ¿ quien diablos eres tu ?

saitbot : alguien del pasado ,good bay

dudley : este debe ser el tipo mas raro que vi en la vida

dudley se pone a leer los documentos y se lleva una sorpresa terrible

dudley : no puede ser , demonios debo habisarle a t.u.f.f.

PARÍS FRANCIA 19 :00

kitty se pone a empacar sus cosas hasta que se apagan las luces y vuelven a la normalidad y madam ciclop estaba sobre su cama , kitty quizo buscar su arma pero la tenia ella

ciclop : hola kitty parece que estabas empacando

kitty ataca a ciclop pero la es derribada , ciclop la toma del menton y la mira a los ojos

ciclop : oh que lastima que la agente sea testaruda pero lee estos documentos y te daras cuenta , adios (besandola en la mejilla)

kitty : esta mujer esta completamente loca

se pone a leer los documentos y se da cuenta de que no miente

kitty : oh dios mio debo avisarle a dudley

john y dudley se dirigen al aeropuerto para ir a parís

john : sigues pensando en ella verdad?

dudley : si , la extraño

john : ya olvídala y vive tu vida

dudley : mejor no (guardando una foto de los 2 ) , ademas me gusta

john : a por favor , nisiquiera dormiste con ella

dudley : no lo hice gracias a ti

john . ¿ que hice que fue tan malo ?

dudley : volaste nuestra habitacion con un cartucho de dinamita casi nos matas a los 2

john : si pero no murio , solo esta enojada con migo y cada vez que me me quiere apuñalar

espera que es ese ruido

dudley : es una bomba

continuara ...


	3. Chapter 3

**el grupo vuelve a unirse **

john : ¿como una bomba ?

dudley : debemos ir a la cabina

ambos corren a la cabina del piloto pero estaba inconsciente pero john sospecha algo raro

john :LA BOMBA

dudley : ¿el piloto tiene la bomba ?

john : no cabeza hueca el es la bomba mira (destapando al piloto) , hay que desactivarla

dudley :¿ y como haremos eso ?

john : tu eres el experto en explosivo ,tu dímelo

dudley : ¿ crees que soy un fenómeno o que ?

dudley saca su navaja zuiza y comienza a decidir entre el cable rojo y el azul

dudley: hay una forma de elegir el cable correcto

john : ¿cual ?

dudley : detin -marin de - do - pingue

john se pone serio y corta el cable rojo pero estaba duro

john : cota el cable rojo

dudley : era ese verdad ?

john : si solo hazo

dudley corta el cable rojo y la bomba se detiene y quedan aliviados

dudley : uf que bueno que lo feo ya paso eh

john : ah si pero olvidaste que ! NO TENEMOS PILOTO !

john se pone al mando de los controles

dudley : sabes como manejar esto verdad

john : si , si leon kennedy puede pilotear un avion en medio de una tormenta y con el avion lleno de zombies que golpean las puertas , yo puedo aterrizar esto

dudley : no discuto con tu logica ( con sarcasmo )

john disminuye la velocidad y hace decender el avión que aterriza casi sin problemas

dudley : bien hecho johnny lo hiciste bien

john : uff bien ahora salgamos de aqui

dudley y john decienden del avion y llegan a las calles de paris donde los esperaba su amiga con custodia

john : hey es kitty pero...¿quienes son ustedes ?

kitty : no te moleste no hablan ingles ni español ¿ donde esta dudley ?

john : lo siento el no sobrevivio

kitty : ¿ que ,como no sobrevivio ?( trizte y asustada )

john se empieza a reir y kitty se enfada con el

john : no es broma el esta bien

kitty : esto no es gracioso

dudley : bien ahora hablando enserio ¿ya sabemos por que estamos reunidos aqui verdad ?

kitty : si , hubo quienes nos atacaron ademas segun estos documento hubo un atentado en la embajada argentina el pais de origen de johnny

john se empieza a frotar el brazo y kitty ve que su camisa esta manchada con sangre

kitty : ¿fuiste atacado en asia verdad ?

john : si eso es verdad

dudley : ¿ quien te ataco ?

john : se que suena imposible pero ...

dudley : john dinos quien fue

john : ok se que sonara ilógico pero bueno , fueron los sin sombras

dudley y kitty : ¿ que ? ¿ es enserio ?

john : si es verdad

kitty : pero los sin sombras estan muertos tu y dudley acabaron con ellos

john : si eso es verdad pero ahh no se que paso ( tomandose el brazo derecho)

kitty : dejame ver el brazo

john se quita su abrigo y la herida que tenia era muy grande

kitty : ¿ tu suturaste esta herida ?

john : si , pero no lo hice bien tenia que detener la hemorragia de alguna forma

kitty : dejame a mi dudley dame tu navaja

dudley : ¿sabes lo que haces ?

kitty : no estuve 8 años en la escuela de espías para no aprender algo de primeros auxilios

kitty sutura las heridas de su amigo y se ponen en marcha

dudley : bien sabemos que los atentados fueron en embajadas de argentina...

john : pero que saben de los que los atacaron

dudley : son latinos ...

john : ¿por que lo dices ?

dudley : uno de ellos me dijo "good bay "

john : y que con eso

dudley : que se pronuncia "good bye " , evidentemente no manejan bien el ingles

john : oye eso es verdad ¿ sabes que significa verdad ?

dudley : si , hiremos a argentina , volveras a casa johnny

john : si a casa ... encontraremos las respuestas que buscamos

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**john vuelve a casa**

en el vuelo que los llevaría a latino américa john, kitty y dudley dormian en su ultima noche en un avion pero john estaba teniendo un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla donde recuerda la muerte de sus compañeros , en el silencio del avion john era atormentado por los gritos de una mujer que repetia llamados de auxilio

dudley : oye que pasa johnny ¿ estas bien ?

john : si ,solo estaba... olvidalo

dudley :¿quien es Karen ?

john : ¿por que preguntas ?

dudley : por que lo repites toda la noche , dime la verdad

john : ya duérmete , creerme lo necesitaras

PUERTO DE EZEIZA 08:00

john : a por fin llegamos

dudley : ¿ahora a donde ?

john : a casa,iremos a casa

ambos continuan su camino durante 35 minutos hasta llegar a un iglesia que parece tener varios años en el campo , john comienza a quitarce los zapatos

kitty : ¿que le pasa ahora ?

dudley : nada esta feliz de volver ,es todo

kitty : que recuerde que vinimos para una misión importante y no de vacaciones

john comienza a correr descalso en el campo y voltea hasta sus amigos

john : bienvenidos a BUENOS AIRES ARGENTINA

kitty : creí que iríamos a MÉXICO

dudley :¿ por que a mexico '

kitty : era broma , tranquilo...¿ quien es el anciano ?

john : PADRE FELIPE volvi

dudley y kitty : !PADRE FELIPE !

felipe : johnny hijo mio volviste

john : ¿como esta padre ? hace 12 años que no lo veo

felipe : si , pasaron 12 largos años ven entra debes estar cansado del viaje

john : aaa padre ellos son mis amigos el agente especial dudley puppy y kitty katswell

dudley y kitty les presento al padre felipe

kitty : ¿te criaste en un monasterio ? ¡ pero tus padres eran agentes de l.u.f.f.

dudley le da un codazo a kitty en el estomago y kitty ve la cara de john

kitty : oh lo siento johnny , no lo sabia

felipe : si johnny perdió a sus padres cuando tenia 6 años de edad solamente , y yo me encargue de criarlo

john : y se lo agradezco padre ( con tono de tristeza )

dudley mira a kitty y vuelve a ver a john

dudley : oh antes de que se me olvide necesitamos quedarnos aqui por que estamos trabajando en una misión para salvar el mundo

felipe : ah bueno seran bienvenidos en la casa de dios hijos mio

dudley : este tipo es medio raro ( susurrando a kitty)

kitty : es un ministro religioso , es por eso

john los gia a sus habitaciones y aparece otro padre

john : padre simón ¿ es usted ?

simon : johnny volviste ,valla ya eres todo un hombre , pero no estas tan grande para abrazar a tu viejo amigo

john abraza al padre y simón ve a los demás agentes

simón : oh lo siento pero la... la señorita no puede permanecer aquí

kitty : ¿ por que no ?

simon : es la habitación de los caballeros , su alojamiento es con las hermanas

kitty : john me las pagaras

dudley : ¿ conoces bien al padre simón ?

john : si , el y el padre felipe me criaron y me educaron

dudley : ok ,si lo dices empecemos a trabajar

john : ya sabemos que...

felipe : disculpen caballeros ...

dudley :ahora no padre estamos ocupados

felipe : el almuerzo esta listo

dudley : ¿ que haces hay parado john el padre nos llama ( arrastrando a john)

john y dudley se encuentran comiendo en la mesa y kitty ve que el padre camina por el pasillo

kitty : disculpe padre ¿que sabe de johnny ?

felipe : sientate hija mia te contare todo.

hace años recibimos a un joven cito que perdió a sus padre pero supimos que sus padres eran miembros de nuestra comunidad ,yo era un gran amigo de su padre y su madre eran buenas personas , johnny era muy timido pero sabia que en su corazón había mucho odio y sufrimiento , pero para sus compañeros era como una especie de robin hood o como el zorro

kitty : ¿era un forajido ?

felipe : asi es pero muy astuto , el era valiente y osado era el lider de su grupo el era el mejor en todos los deportes y sus amigos lo elegían como líder

pero a los 13 años conoce a una joven llamada marian y bueno... se enamoro ,pasando los años johnny y su novia fueron reclutados por la agencia de su padre

kitty : l.u.f.f. verdad

felipe : si latino unidad de fuerza y furor , johnny me dijo que el se planeaba casar y lo hizo pero 2 años despues paso lo inevitable

kitty: ¿que paso , por favor padre dígamelo ?

dudley : si padre digalo ¿ que paso ?

en ese entonces se escucha una alarma y los agentes sales de la capilla corriendo y ven al doctor saitbot y la dra ciclop en la puerta conectando una bomba en el padre simón

saitbot : esta es la unica forma de que me van a escuchar ,si quieren detener a O.C.I. debes proteger el resto de la tropa de élite

dudley : hay mas tropas ? donde?

ciclop : no agente solo eran 7 miembros

john : ¿mis amigos estan vivos ?¿ donde estan ?

saitbot : buscalo y encuentralos jajaja

john :; descuide padre le quitare la bomba

simon : bendito seas hijo mio

dudley : john ¿donde estabas despues de almorzar ? (con mirada seria

john : bueno yo ...

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**john vuelve a casa**

dudley : no te lo repetiré ¿donde estabas ?

antes de que john pueda responder kitty y dudley caen con un dolor en el abdomen

john : amigos estan bien

dudley : si pero siento mi cuerpo mas pesado

kitty : si yo me siento igual , es como si pesáramos una tonelada

john : oh no , no puede ser

john saca de su bolsillo un medidor y escanea a sus compañeros

john : como lo sospeche el impulsor de rayos x se fundió

dudley : ¿como se fundio ?

john : si perdió su efecto , venció el plazo

kitty : pero dijiste que era permanente

john : no , lo que dije es que era aleatorio , el efecto podría durar 1 día , 4 meses y 20 años

dudley . ¿ veinte años que ...?

john : oh no , dudley se volvió estupio otra vez

kitty : ¿y eso es malo ?

ramón : si lo es , para ustedes ...

john : hablando del rey de roma

joaquin : haci que los agentes perdieron el efecto del impulso , que lastima

dudley : no necesito ayuda para detenerte , lo hice una vez y lo haré de nuevo

ramon : dispara cuando quieras inútil jaja

dudley le dispara a ramón pero este parece esquivar el balazo

ramon : ¿ es todo lo que puedes hacer ? que lastima

dudley : ¿como hiciste eso ?

joaquin se hacerca a kitty sin que ella se entere y la golpea en el estomago

joaquin : bueno se los podriamos decir , después de todo van a morir los tres

john : ¿ estas seguro ? ( disparandole en el brazo a joaquin )

joaquin : ah bastardo , como es ...

john : tal vez mis amigos perdieran efecto pero yo no

ramon : ummm es verdad pero de todos modos ( disparando a john )

john esquiva el disparo colocandose detras de una pared , los sin sombras toman a los agentes

ramon : ( disparandole a la pared ) veras john el impulsor de rayos x de t.u.f.f. fue tecnología obsoleta , comparados con los nano bots ...

john : nanobots ¿ quien les dio eso ?

ramon : upsss casi me voy de lengua ... bien basta de charlas tira tu arma y rindete o tus amigos perecerán

john sale de la pared y ve que joaquin le apunta a kitty quien estaba inconciente en el suelo y ramon tenia a dudley con una toma de cuello

john : ustedes ganan ( tirando su arma ) ahora suéltenlos

ramon : si podríamos o mejor...

los sin sombras le dispararon a quema ropa al ver que su mejor amigo caia por los disparos dudley derriva a uno de los sin sombras y con el arma de este acribilla a tiros al otro , joaquin cae muerto y ramon se seguia arrastrando , kitty reacciona y toma el arma de john quien le vacia todo el cargador en la cabeza si piedad alguna

kitty y dudley : vamos amigo reacciona, reacciona

kitty : no , esto no puede ser verdad

dudley : no , maldicion no es cierto (ambos con lagrimas en los ojos )


	6. Chapter 6

**el adiós a la inocencia**

dudley : johnny despierta , vamos hermano despierta

kitty : dejalo , se fue

ambos se encontraban llorando sobre el cuerpo de su amigo hasta que se escucho un susurro

kitty :creo que ya nos volvimos locos

dudley : no, yo tambien lo escucho ! JOHN ESTAS BIEN!

john : no creo poder ponerme de pie

dudley : vamos amigo se que puedes...

john : no puedo

dudley : si puedes hazlo , puedes hacerlo

john : no puedo

dudley : ¿por que no ?

john : porque están sobre mis piernas cabeza huecas

dudley : upsz lo siento , pero ¿como sobreviviste a esa lluvia de balas ?

john : ¿ que clase de agente seria si no llevara un chaleco anti balas

kitty : wow nos asustaste de enserio ¿ que hacemos con los sin sombras ?

john : ¿los mataron ?

dudley : si , ya estamos seguros que murieron

john . no lo creo

john se acerca a los cuerpos y uno tenia el cuerpo destrozados por los disparos y el otro fue casi decapitado por los disparos

felipe : dios santo ¿ que han hecho ?

kitty : padre por favor aléjese esto es zona de investigación

john se agacha y comenza a buscar en el bolsillo de los sin sombras y encuentra una direccion

john : bingo , sabían que iban a volver tarde o temprano

dudley : ¿ quienes ?

john y sus amigos durmieron esa noche bajo las estrellas pero john sale y se acuesta bajo un árbol y llega dudley a hablar con el

dudley : ¿ recuerdas cuando nos conocimos ?

john : claro , casi haces que nos mate a ambos , era una mision de rescate

dudley . si , yo pensaba que eras uno de esos agentes engreídos y agrandados

john . si y yo que tu eras una vergüenza para tu placa de agente secreto

dudley : sip y luego nos empesamos a salvar la vida uno a uno

john : que buenos tiempos aquellos ( viendo su collar )

dudley : recuerdo que cuando se rompió tu collar casi me matas

john : so pero te lo ganaste hermano

en ese entonces se escucho un disparo y los 2 entran en la capilla ,donde john ve al padre felipe en un charco de sangre y al padre simón con el arma en la mano

felipe : john ... muchacho

john : matare al que le hizo esto , lo juro

felipe : recuerda hijo , la biblia nos enseña a perdonar...

john : eso es entre dios y el , mi trabajo es presentarlo en persona

simon : lo siento hijo , trato de detenerlos y yo...

john se hacerca al padre con su arma desenfundada y tirando del cartucho

john : sabe padre , tenemos un dicho , una bala siempre dice la verdad

simon : entiendo , muchacho y debo pagar por mis culpas

john le entrega al padre una bala salida del cartucho de el

john : rezare por usted padre, hasta luego

simon : es tarde para pedir disculpas

john : no , nunca es tarde

dudley y john salen de la iglesia y se escucha un disparo

john : ahora iremos a buscar a los sin sombras y los mataremos


	7. Chapter 7

**la busqueda **

dudley : ¿ donde iremos ahora ?

john : eso no lo se pero si los sin sombras tienen la nano tegnologia estamos fritos

dudley : ¿ que es la nano tegnologia ?

john : es un diseño de pequeñas maquinas que regeneran las células muertas

dudley :ahora dilo en español

john : no importa cuantas veces , le disparemos , apuñalemos , quememos , electrocutemos, golpeemos ellos siempren volveran

dudley : y como los destruiremos ?

john : no lo se

kitty : yo tengo la respuesta

john y dudley : ¿ cual ?

kitty : john dejame a cargo de la mision y lo sabran

john: ok es un riesgo , pero lo pensare

kitty : iremos a el edificio de la O.C.I.

john : ¿sabes donde se esconden ?

kitty : si lo descubrí esta noche , donde estan los demas civiles y ...

john : ¿ que mas sabes ?

kitty : recuerdan el proyecto dudley

john y dudley : si lo recuerdo

kitty : utilizan el mismo medio de clonacion

john: iremos a buscarlos ya

en el transcurso de la noche los agentes se dedican a llegar al edificio de oci sin ser detectados

pero john era mas optimista ya que creía que sus compañeros estaban en el edificio

dudley : kitty como conseguiste la información ?

kitty . hay algo en ese edificio que me intriga

john : la tropa de elite deben estar en el zotano hay que entrar en el edificio

kitty : yo y dudley iremos a la planta superior

ambos tomaron caminos separados y comenzaron a buscar pero john se comenzaba a desesperar

kitty y dudley llegaron a la computadora central y comenzaron a buscar algo de la tropa de elite

dudley : teniamos que proteger a los sobrevivientes de elite , ero no sabemos quienes son

john se hacerca hasta la salida y comenza a ver a los sin sombras

ramon : estas solo y esta vez te mataremos

john : no lo hicieron antes , no lo haran ahora

dudley ve informacion y ve que los sin sombras tienen un punto dedil y va corriendo a ver a su amigo

mientras tanto john comienza un tiroteo con los sin sombras

joaquin : ahh no necesitamos al inútil de craiseg

john : ¿quien es craiseg ?

ramon : idiota casi pones en peligro la operacion

dudley : john se cual es el punto debil de los sin sombras , oh demonios estan aqui

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

**la busqueda **

ramón : vaya ,vaya ,vaya estamos de suerte los destruiremos a los 2

john : los detuvimos una vez , y lo haremos otra vez

ramon : no lo haran , con la nano tegnologia de nuestro lado

dudley : john , si queremos detenerlos para siempre , hay que atacar su núcleo central

john : bien ese es el dudley , que quiero ¿ cual es su núcleo central ?

dudley : no se , ni idea

john : ¿ como eres tan idiota ? (golpeándose la frente con la palma )

joaquin : basta de charlas , hay que matarlos aquí y ahora

john : kitty , rapido ,busca el punto débil de los sin sombras

kitty teclea rapido en la computadora y ve varios planos de los sin sombras

kitty : john escucha , su energía proviene de su núcleo central

john : eso ya lo se , que otra cosa

kitty : es ... es ... su espina dorsal , pero los nanos los reconstruirán , a menos que

john : a menos que ...

kitty : a menos que los dañes con altas temperaturas

dudley :¿ que significa eso ?

john :hay que incinerarlos

dudley : ¿ que significa incinerar ?

john : incendiarlos , encenderlos ...

dudley : ¿ con fuego ?

john: NO CON AGUA , CLARO QUE CON FUEGO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA

dudley : ahhh entonces necesitamos esto (sacando un lanza llamas )

john : ¿ de donde sacaste eso ?

dudley: lo encontré mientras venia para acá

john ataca con su pistola a los sin sombras pero ellos no caen en su truco y comienzan a golpearlos , pro dudley tiene que preparar el lanza llamas , john comienza el intercambio de golpes hasta que ramon , queda frente a dudley , en ese momento john le dispara en la espalda y dudley lo remata con el lanza llamas

joaquin : ramón no , maldito

joaquin le hace una toma a john y con el arma de este le apunta en el pecho quedando de espalda a joaquin , en ese momento john se mueve quedando el arma en su hombro

john : el problema con separarte de un hermano es que , te duele en el corazón

john tira del gatillo , john es herido en el hombro , pero joaquin es asesinado de un disparo en el pecho

john : dime ¿ donde están las demás miembros de élite ?

joaquin : esta aqui, idiota

john : ¿como que están aquí ?

joaquin : ahggg tenemos que eliminar al ultimo miembro de élite , esa era nuestra misión

john : ¿ donde están mis amigos ? (golpeándolo con los puños )

joaquin : en ... en... sótano , están en el sótano

dudley : no es cierto , no nadie ahí

joaquin : estaban ahí hace 6 años

dudley : hace 6 años y son 7 miembros , no entiendo

john : el ultimo miembro de élite , SOY YO , ESTO ES COMO UNA ESPECIE DE ANIVERSARIO ENFERMIZO

joaquin : jajajaja tus amigos ... tus amigos ya están muertos , igual que tu búsqueda

john : CIERRA LA BOCA! ( gatillandole en la cabeza mas de 10 veces )

dudley : entonces ¿esta misión fue por nada ?

john : no , no puedo creerlo ... que mi esposa ...

dudley : ¿esposa ? , ¿dijiste esposa ? , no sabia que estabas casado

john : si mi esposa , se encontraba con mis amigos cuando ocurrió la explosión

dudley : ¿ y como sobreviviste ?

john : cuando hubo la explosión , fui expulsado por la ventana , me desperté 3 días después en el hospital

dudley se pone a pensar y llega a mirar lo que habia en la chaqueta de joaquin

dudley : ¿que es esta cosa...?

john : es una orquidia... pero negra

dudley : ¿ es una flor ?

john : si , lo sabrías si le hubieras regalado aunque sea un ramo de rosas a kitty

dudlay : pero...¿ que significa ?

john : no lo se pero tenemos que irnos de aqui , busquemos a kitty

dudley : hay que salir de aquí hay una bomba en el edificio

john : ¿ como una bomba ?

dudley : si se activo cuando los sin sombras murieron

john : sabes que !

dudley : ¿que ?

john : hay que correr...

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**respuestas**

hace 20 años ataras en una habitación se observa un niño de 6 años jugando junto a la chimenea cerca de su niñera

niñera : john ya es tarde , debes ir a dormir

john : ¿cuando volverán mis padres ?

niñera : no lo se , pero se enojaran si te ven levantado tan tarde

john : solo 10 minutos mas , por favor

niñera : ok , solo 10 minutos mas

john : cuando sea grande seré un espía igual que mi papa

niñera : jajaja , tus papas no son espías son solo gente de negocios en una empresa farmacéutica

john : no , son espías de verdad , yo los vi peleando contra los malos , pero es un secreto

niñera : jajaj esta bien guardare el secreto , te en cuenta que tus padres llegaran pronto

en ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta y la niñera de john se dispone a abrir la puerta , en ese momento un hombre de altura promedio le entrega un sobre con un borde negro

mensajero : es la familia de john lince verdad

niñera : si , pero sus padres salieron unos minutos y me dijeron que los cuide

mensajero : ¿puedo entrar ?

niñera : claro , pase

mensajero : ¿tu eres john lince ?

john : si , soy yo

mensajero : mira ,niño tus padres ... ah no puedo

niñera : déjemelo a mi yo le digo

john : paso algo malo ¿ verdad ?

niñera : veras john tus padres sufrieron un accidente y pues ... fallecieron ¿ sabes que es eso ?

a pesar de su corta edad en niño entendio todo lo que decia su niñera , sus padres estaban muertos y comenso a llorar por el dolor que sufria

john : ¿como murieron ?

mensajero : te lo dire yo

en ese momento el mensajero tomo una pistola y ejecuto a la niñera en la nuca

john : ¿ que hiso ?

mensajero : tus padres se entrometieron en nuestros planes y murieron asi

john trata de atacar al mensajero pero es derribado por este con un canto de mano

mensajero : escucha niño , mandales mis saludos al diablo ( apuntando al muchacho con su arma )

lo ultimo que ese mensajero vio fue que ese niño tenia un disparo en la cabeza , pero se movía , el mensajero lo dio por muerto , incendiando la casa sale de la escena

john : auxilio, au...xi...lio... ( quedando inconsciente )

john : auxilio , auxilio

dudley : john tenemos que salir de aquí , vamos reacciona ( sacudiéndolo )

john : ah que , donde, cuando ... dudley corre...

en ese momento john se comunica con kitty

kitty : tienen 5 minutos para salir del edificio , se auto destruirá

john : es tiempo suficiente para mi

john comienza a bajar al sótano y dudley trata de detenerlo

dudley : john ¿a donde vas ? este edificio se viene abajo

john : tu ve por kitty y salgan de aquí , tengo un asunto que arreglar

john baja de prisa al sotano , hasta llegar a las celdas y encuentra un montón de cuerpos apilados , pero el de una mujer joven sobresalía , john se acerca

ciclop : si es lo que estas pensando

john : sabes ciclop sabias que estabas loca

ciclop : fue divertido verla morir , ¿sabias que la bala en la cabeza no la mato de inmediato , se resistió ?

john :al menos se donde esta mi esposa

ciclop : si lastima , que estúpida zorra , trato de atacarme jajaja

john : entonces sabes que se parecen mucho verdad ?

ciclop : asi ¿ en que ?

john : ambas morirán aquí , esta noche

ciclop : ¿que ?

en ese momento john toma su arma y le dispara en la cabeza , ciclop cae desplomada en el suelo

saitbot : ¿que maldito ?

john : estamos a mano , tu mataste a mi esposa y yo mate a la tulla

saitbot ataca a john pero este se resiste y es derribado , pero saitbot toma su arma y le apunta a john , mientras los agentes puppy y katswell tratan de salir del edificio

kitty : ¿donde esta john ?

dudley : no lo se , creo que bajo al sotano

kitty : esta locco ? esto se desplomara en 4 minutos

mientras ambos corren y llegan a la salida john sigue peleando con saitbot , quien le apunta con su arma

saitbot : dime , ¿que conseguiras con matarme

john : vengar a mis amigos , mi esposa y mis padres

saitbot : ah entonces lo sabes ya

john : si se que fueron ustedes , tienen el mismo modo de ejecución en los 4 casos

saitbot : 4 casos , pero matamos a 3 casos ¿ cual es el cuarto ?

john : eres tu !

saitbot : te tuve que haber matado hace 20 años , pero no eres de muerte facil igual que tu padre

john hace tropezar a saitbot y lo deja con su arma en la cabeza

john : te preguntare algo , si respondes bien te dejo vivir

saitbot : por favor no lo hagas , solo sigo ordenes , es todo !

john : ok te creo pero dime algo

saitbot : lo que quieras !

john : mandales mis saludos al diablo

john le dispara en la cabeza pero se escucha el reloj final

un minuto para explosión inminete

john : aqui termine , todo termine ...( quedando de pie )

dudley : y kitty : john , rapido sal de ahi , sal de ahi john...

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

**respuestas**

dudley : john sal de inmediato , escuchame , sal de ahí

pero john no escucha ni responde el edificio se venia abajo en 2 minutos

kitty : escucha john , te ayudaremos ,pero esto no es la respuesta , se lo que sientes , por favor sal

john : ok saldré de aquí , pero lo que are después , no me detengan

dudley y kitty : hecho , lo prometemos

john comienza a correr y la explosión fue inminente john comienza a subir por las escaleras y al llegar al primer piso se arroja por la ventana con el edifico desplomándose en la espalda

john : uff a eso llamo yo , gran salida

dudley : " gran salida " ,idiota casi te mueres

john : cierra la boca , necesito pensar

kitty : pensar en que ?

dudley : john ¿ que demonios vas a hacer ?

john : lo que debí haber hecho hace años

john , dudley y kitty se dirigieron a t.u.f.f. y john cargo su BM-22 con un mecanismo de correa

dudley :¿ que vas a hacer con esa cosa?

pero john no respondió y se subio a su motocicleta

kitty : ¿ a donde se dirigue ahora ?

dudley y kitty comienzan a seguirlo hasta que llegaron a un edificio con el símbolo de una flor rara

kitty : ¿ que es esto ?

dudley : es el farmacity company , una de las principales empresas farmacéuticas del país

john : es mas que eso ! , es mucho mas

john baja con su arma y entra pateando la puerta , los oficiales de seguridad tratan de detenerlo , pero john abre fuego

john : malditos!

john ejecuta a varios agentes de seguridad y llega a la planta superior y ve que los científicos están trabajando en las computadoras

john : largo de aquí , están despedidos

los científicos salen corriendo y john abre fuego descargando municiones en las computadoras y los frascos , una vez que todo estuvo destruido john , se dirigió a la oficina central donde el presidente estaba de pie esperándolo

john : así que aquí te escondes albert

albert : me da gusto verte ... compañero

john : tu no eres mi compañero , se que tu espesaste esta carnicería ( desenfundando su cuchillo )

albert : al principio pensé que estabas loco , pero ahora lo confirmo

john : tu sigue riendo mientras puedas , cuando tenga las pruebas ,vendré por ti ... te lo juro

albert : te estaré esperando ...compañero

dudley y kitty esperaban en la entrada mientas la policía y los bomberos estaban a fuera

dudley : ¿que fue eso ?

john . no te importa ( dándole la espalda )

kitty : ¿ que te sucede ?

john : nada , déjenme en paz

dudley : respóndele a kitty , ¿que te pasa ?

john : no les tengo que dar explicaciones a ustedes 2

dudley : es una orden sargento...

john : tu ,no puedes darme ordenes , te diré la verdad mendoza nunca te dejo a cargo yo lo hice

dudley : eso es mentira

john: a por favor , ¿ no te preguntaste porque te dejaría a cargo si planeaba matarte de todos modos ?

kitty : entonces tu...

john : así es yo soy el capitán de las fuerzas de plata y ustedes estan fuera de las fuerzas de plata

dudley : no puedes hacer eso...

john : ya lo hice

esa misma noche dudley y kitty duermen juntos en la cama hasta que dudley se despierta cal escuchar ruidos

john: hey dudley nesecito que...

dudley : no me interesa

john: hice lo que debía , si me crees necesito que vallan a esta dirección

john desaparece en medio de la noche y en ese momento se aparece kitty

kitty : ¿ que pasa estas bien?

dudley : si , pero hay que ir a dormir mañana sera un dia pesado

kitty : hasta mañana

dudley : hasta mañana que duermas bien

hasta aqui les dejo pero no se preocupen los agentes volverán en la misión "las tropas de plata vs la orquidia negra


End file.
